Surgical forceps have been in wide use to provide for grasping and precise manipulation of objects or tissue in proximity to surgical sites. Surgeons frequently use forceps to hold and manipulate tissue with their secondary hand, that is, their primary hand is used to perform a procedure such as cutting or suturing while their secondary hand uses the forceps to manipulate the tissue at the same time. This process can be prolonged, frequently lasting many hours, resulting in fatigue. Frequently wounds or incisions require movement within confined spaces and the combination of fatigue and the need for precision can adversely impact surgical outcomes. Frequently, the surgeon must rotate his entire arm at the shoulder, as the flat forceps handle that is frequently used in operating rooms cannot be rotated easily without risk of damaging tissue. There is also a need for sterility and cost effective solutions in medical care so that surgical instruments can be repeatedly used and sterilized without loss of performance. Thus, an ongoing need exists for improvements in surgical implements to both lower cost and improve the quality of care.